


Pointless Smut

by shhdamon (itsdatrollmon)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rule 34, Smut, first time to write smut, it had to be done, oh god kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdatrollmon/pseuds/shhdamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have a weird brain, I wanted to try writing smut, and I'm weird but I ship Hiro and Baymax a little okay</p><p>Robot sex. I am ashamed.<br/>*first time writing smut :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Smut

POINTLESS SMUT

 

His breath is hot where it hits his face, puffs of it bouncing off where he presses his face into the mattress and he arches – _arches up –_ grasps desperately at the pillowcase and the bedcovers and his hand slicks, _smooth_ , from where sweat is collecting at the base beneath his balls and up to where he digs his thumb into his slit. A bead of precum dribbles out and Hiro doesn’t stop himself from sucking it off his own fingertip, a scandalous little slurp that _almost_ guiltily sends a thrill down his spine.

 _Crazy_. He doesn’t even know what got him so fucking horny in the first place, just knows that between the moment where he lied down on his bed and when he began curling a fist around his dick that all he wanted was to let go, let loose a little bit. Hiro’s still just a kid; a defenseless little clueless kid who’s got a man in a weird freak mask trying to kill him, so nobody can really blame him for being just a little high strung and just a little desperate to – _ahh, yes, mmm ohthatwasnice –_ relax _._

Hiro lowers his hips, traps his dick between his stomach and the cool, cool sheets, and ruts against the mattress. His hips bounce up, fall down, and the heat on his stomach with the softness beneath him feels _so good_ and he couldn't stop a long, low moan spill from his lips. _Uhnnn._

“Hiro? I heard a sound of distress,” a disembodied voice says to his right, “what seems to be the trouble?”

Oh god. Hiro freezes in alarm. His hips descend on the mattress once more, his cock rubbing sensuously against the cloth, and he buries his face in his pillow to muffle a groan. “B-Baymax,” he fights to keep his voice steady, even while  his dick twitches anxiously,  “what do you want?”

“You are emitting sounds of distress,” and, bless him, Baymax looks like he was trying his best to understand, “I am here to help.”

Hiro watches him grab the edge of the blanket and start pulling it off, and – no way is that happening. Hiro twists, lurches upward, and yanks it back firmly over his groin because yeah, Baymax is a robot, but he’s also like a clueless kid and this is seriously not happening to Hiro right now.

“N-no, I’m completely fine!” he laughs, and pulls the covers tighter around him, “Just - just go back to – “

“On a rate of one to ten,” Baymax continues like he didn’t hear Hiro at all, and with one swift tug the blanket falls to the side of the bed. That’s bad, really bad, but the feeling of shifting cloth across his cock was kind of too irresistible to _not enjoy just a little bit_ and another moan bursts out of his lips. Baymax remained unfazed, “how much does it hurt?”

“I – no – zero! It doesn’t – “

“Does it hurt when I touch it?” Baymax says, and Hiro scrambles up to the headboard before Baymax’ balloon finger prods at him because this is just too weird, and Hiro has read enough hentai to know where this is going. Maybe if he’s fast enough he can run to the bathroom and finish his business there where Baymax couldn’t possibly follow him? Should he give it a shot?

 “N-no, no, that’s okay,” Hiro puts a foot on the ground, “no touching – “

“It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain,” Baymax says, and Hiro feels an electric tingle go up from his balls when rubber squeezes around his shaft, and he keens sharply and – oh god he almost wishes there was more motion on his dick but right now he knows he’s just being given a diagnostic. Baymax is so huge that his hand just covers Hiro whole, and Hiro really shouldn’t be finding that really _hot_ but the thought of being under someone so big is making his head spin.

“You have no injuries,” Baymax continues, “however, your hormones and neurotransmitter indicate that you are experiencing arousal common in adolescents,” and – oh, _there it is_ , just the slightest squeeze – “diagnosis: puberty.”

“Y-yeah thanks Baymax,” Hiro laughs, jittery, and for having balloon fingers Baymax has quite the grip because Hiro’s having a tough time prying him off, “don’t worry about it. I can take care of it myself. Haha.”

“I am your personal healthcare provider,” Baymax drones, “I will help you.”

Wait, what?

“Baymax,” Hiro tries, but Baymax’ fingers curl tighter around his cock and gives him a solid pump that makes his head throw back and his hips lift up for more. Okay, that was nice, but there’s something wrong about this that Hiro can’t really place so he tries again and, “Baymax wait –“

“I will cure you, Hiro,” Baymax responds a matter-of-factly, “you need only relax.” His other hand darts out, grasps Hiro’s balls in a loose fist, and his other hand thumbs the head of his cock with velvety friction that turns Hiro’s legs into jelly. Hiro doesn’t know what to do, but the pleasure is too good to give up and…he won’t do it again, he promises himself, but as a bonafide robotics nerd he’s got to know how this feels at least once.

So he shifts around, lets himself be nudged into lying back onto the bed, and tries not to focus on the feeling of balloon fingers flitting all over him. Baymax seems to know what he’s doing, and Hiro tries not to think of how Tadashi could have programmed him to know so much.

Hiro pants, little short breaths, and feels his hands close into fists. What was he supposed to do with them? Hiro lets himself reach up his chest, searching for any hotspots he can discover, until he finds himself playing with his nipples. He’s never really had a chance to play with them when he was jacking himself off, and the new sensation makes his body light up – and okay, he sorta feels harder than he did before. He gasps when Baymax tugs on his cock and his balls at once and it feels _good_ , so he swallows around the lump in his throat and mumbles, “d-do that again. Please.”

Like clockwork Baymax complies, and Hiro pinches his nipples at the same time and _god, that was hot_. He’ll probably have to clean Baymax later, by how much precum he feels is dribbling out of him right now. Baymax is still surprisingly gentle, careful, and that’s great but Hiro can’t really get off from that.

“Harder, Baymax,” he pleads, and tries not to berate himself for sounding so needy.

“I do not want to hurt you, Hiro.”

What? Hiro doesn’t stop a whine from bubbling up his throat, and he squirms around to find harsher friction, “Baymax, Baymax _please._ Do it harder.”

Baymax pauses, and Hiro could almost swear that he was performing a scan of some sort. But Baymax returns to pumping his cock, with more strength in his palms, and the sensation of being engulfed is _delicious_. Hiro brings a finger to his mouth and sucks on it with ferocity, saliva dribbling out of his mouth, down his neck, where he catches it on his other hand to swirl around a stiff nub. He lifts his leg, reaches down and circles his entrance with a wet fingertip.

“Hiro,” Baymax says, and Hiro finds the hand on his balls gone and rubber fingers prodding his mouth, “you will hurt yourself. My fingers are far softer.”

“Yeah but I need to stretch out first,” Hiro breathes out, but he sucks in Baymax’ finger in his mouth anyway and slobbers all over it, laving his tongue and enjoying the taste. Maybe if Baymax was human he’d be as thick as the finger in Hiro’s mouth. Maybe if Baymax was human he’d be moaning wantonly too everytime Hiro sucks a little too harsh and licks too delicately. Maybe Baymax would come with a shout, thrusting deep into his throat until he gagged, throat convulsing around an impossible girth. Hiro would slurp all of it up, savor it as it leaks out of him, would let it dribble out of his mouth, and – if Baymax was human – he’d reach up to kiss him and share the taste.

Baymax would still be gentle, if he was human. Hiro imagines being fucked open, slowly, his ass stretching to accept Baymax’ girth, tight around him until Baymax’ human form bursts hot seed inside of him. Maybe Hiro would wear a buttplug to keep his cum in, rubbing inside him even while they were fighting the bad guys, then at night come back to be fucked raw, again, and again, and again.

“Hiro,” Baymax reminds softly, and Hiro pulls out his own fingers from his ass and releases Baymax’ finger from his mouth with a wet ‘pop’. He grasps his ass cheeks and pulls them apart, the cool air caressing his hole and his cock folds back towards his stomach. A bead of his own precum lands on his stomach and Hiro has never been so hard.

“Baymax, Baymax come on, Baymax –“

“Wait, Hiro,” Baymax says, and looking every bit the gentle giant he is, he lifts Hiro’s hips and puts a pillow underneath it. “Are you comfortable?”

That was so characteristically _Baymax_ that Hiro laughs, because only Baymax would still be so gentle through this.”Yeah,” he answers, “get on with it Baymax. I need this.”

But Baymax was still being slow, and careful, and he pries Hiro’s legs further apart. His other hand is still on Hiro’s cock, pumping softer, more of a reassuring presence than anything. “Remember to breathe,” Baymax reminds, and Hiro tries to respond but a blunt, rubbery finger is already pushing into him and steals his breath and _he hasn’t felt this filled, ever_. It feels warm, smooth and soft yet firm at the same time, almost like a real dick inside him, and Hiro gyrates his hips just to get a little more of it inside.

Baymax crooks his finger, searching, until Hiro arches with a yelp because – did he just see fireworks behind his eyelids? Baymax starts thrusting, measured, steady, and Hiro tries to recall the more complex geometric equations because he’s going to burst with how Baymax is hitting his prostrate every. Single. Time. The damn bastard has probably gotten the angle calculated and saved into his hard drive.

“Baymaaaax,” Hiro groans, and he rotates his hips, makes Baymax grind into his prostrate with a firmness that sends stars shooting behind his eyelids. The sensation sends Hiro yelping, and he does it again, and again, and he sees white cloud the edges of his vision. “Faster! Please!”

Like clockwork Baymax complies, squeezing and thrusting and pulling all at once. Hiro lets his hands wander all over his body, stroking and pinching his nipples and kneading his stomach. In one last bid he lifts his leg, hooks his ankle behind Baymax’ head, and pulls himself down to take Baymax deeper and –

“ _BAYMAX!”_

Baymax strokes him down from his high, thrusting slower and shallower. Hiro sleepily watches his cum drip down Baymax’ fist, pooling into the dip of his stomach. His body felt like jelly, one big lump of goop ready to sink into the mattress. He reaches down, swipes a finger in the spot between Baymax’ hand and his balls, and licks his juices into his mouth.

“On a scale of one to ten,” Baymax says, after a few moments, “how effective was the cure?”

 


End file.
